goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Smith's 2nd Punishment Day
Ivy Smith's 2nd Punishment Day is a Grounded video and transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on April 8th 2014 Cast NoobIvy-Ivy, Tween girl Ivy's Dad-Diesel Ivy's Mom-Kate MumaX992-Wise guy RocketPowerGal24-Julie Transcript Ivy's dad: ivy, since you threw a temper tantrum while the toons enjoy their funtime, today is your 2nd punishment day Ivy: oh no Ivy's dad: first punishment, slapping you! Ivy: no! (10x) Ivy's mum: second punishment, spankings Ivy: ouch! (20x) Ivy's dad: third punishment, turn your pink hair into navy blue Ivy: oh no, my hair is navy blue, change it back to pink hair MumaX992: never, that is what you deserve for throwing a temper tantrum about seeing a live show for the 2nd time while the toons are having their funtime video that you are forced to watch their own Disney Shows, now, fourth punishment, ripping off your teletubbies stuffy dolls, along with your barney, baby bop and BJ stuffy doll as well (MumaX992 just rips off Ivy's teletubbies stuffy dolls and a barney, baby bop and BJ stuffy doll) Ivy: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My teletubbies and my barney, baby bop and BJ! It is ruined! Buy me a new one! Noob: hahaha your toy is ripped Noob:Barbie is the best haha Rocketpowergal24: never ivy, that is what you get for throwing a temper tantrum while my gang from Disney Shows has their funtime video, 5th punishment, changing your voice to Tween girl Ivy: (now speaking in tween girl voice): no, I don't want to sound like Douglas mcnoggin from Lloyd in Space, change my voice back to ivy Ivy's dad: 6th punishment, destroying PBS kids Ivy: (tween girl voice): no, not PBS kids, please, don't destroy it Ivy's dad: we are destroying PBS kids, because you threw a temper tantrum about seeing a live show Rocketpowergal24: goodbye forever PBS kids, me and the toons all hate you except ivy (Rocketpowergal24 then destroys PBS kids) Ivy: PBS kids destroyed, I want it back MumaX992: never, 7th punishment, forcing you to wear glasses, and now, we are also forcing you to wear fingerless gloves, and a Egyptian style from Sherri hill Ivy: (tween girl voice) no! (15x) now I look like a erup and millionaire MumaX992: 8th punishment, making you watch homer and marge's naked bike ride scene from the simpsons Noob:play Barbie dolls and no Barney dolls (Homer and Marge's naked bike ride plays) Ivy: (tween girl voice) waaaaaaaaaa! I want to watch barney Ivy's dad: I said no barney Ivy's mum: 9th punishment, burning your educational video games Ivy: (tween girl voice) oh no, not my educational video games, or i will miss out to play reader rabbit and arthur games on the computer MumaX992: say goodbye because you are not allowed to play reader rabbit and arthur games ever again because you threw a temper tantrum while the toons enjoy their funtime (The reader rabbit and arthur games are now burnt and became nothing but ash and dust) Rocketpowergal24: 11th punishment, me killing barney Ivy: (tween girl voice) please don't kill barney Rocketpowergal24: too bad, he is going to die, because I'm going to kill him Barney: I love you, you love me Rocketpowergal24: shush will you, you are going to die so ivy smith will never see you again ' (Rocketpowergal24 then kill barney)' Rocketpowergal24: boom! Barney is dead Ivys'd Dad: And now final punishment, go to your room now. (The End) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Punishments Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:2014 videos Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Child Abuse Videos Category:Ivy Smith Videos Category:X's 2nd punishment day